Michelle plays Dress up!
by Hey.Mister17
Summary: DJ enters a fashion show...she works hard for a 60 dollar dress and Michelle seems to like it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

DJ came home from school with great news! She couldn't wait to tell her dad her surprise! She went into Uncle Jesse's room.

-Do you know where Dad is?

-Nope, sorry. Hey tell me, does this sound ok to you?

Jesse played a few notes on his guitar that some how sounded decent.

-Yah it's great! Um… if you see me Dad can you tell him I have some big news?

-Sure thing!

-Thanks Uncle Jesse you're the best!

Then as DJ was running up the stairs she bonked into her dad.

-Oh Dad, there you are! I have some good news!

-Alright let's hear it.

-Ok, well… there is this fashion show and I'm going to be in it! I even found the perfect outfit to model!

-Whoa, slow down there, is this for school?

-Yes, it is for the kids Steph's age, we are going to her school next week, it is going to be so fun!

-Really, that does sound like fun, you think I could model?

-Dad!

DJ said really annoyed.

-Anyways there is just one thing… Can I borrow $60 for the dress?

-$60? DJ I am not buying a dress that costs $60. You are going to have to earn it yourself.

-Fine, but can I have at least a little help? Can I have a 5 dollar raise in my allowance, just for this week please!

-Alright, but that isn't going to get you enough money you are going to have to either do more work, or you might want to consider buying something less expensive.

-I am willing to work for it dad. I am going to have the best outfit in the whole fashion show. I am going to get a 10!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night DJ thought up a bunch of ideas to earn money, she made a list with five things that would earn a lot.

Babysitting

Dog Walking

Lawn Mowing

Doing Extra Chores

Tutoring

DJ decided that she wanted to start with walking dogs. She put up flyers all over town, saying that for one day only dogs could get a wonderful exercise. People came with their dogs and two dollars. By the end of the day she had earned twelve dollars. But that still wasn't enough for her top.

So she decided that she would try something else. She handed out flyers to people.

"Hi, if you are looking for a babysitter you can stop looking! I am very responsible and I only charge four dollars an hour."

The babysitting job was not a great success, she only had two jobs. For a family with four children, one of them was three years old, another five, and there were twins of the age seven. That was very tiring. She got another twelve dollars for that. The other job was for Uncle Jesse and Rebecca, and that was with a family discount. She got ten dollars there.

It had been three days already and DJ had only earned $34.00. She had to have fifty in only four more days! She decided she would go talk to her dad.

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Well, it has been three days since I started earning money. There isn't a lot of time left and I only have $34.00. Can you please help me?"

"Remember our deal, I'll give you your allowance but you have to do the rest yourself. I know you can do it, Deej."

With that DJ went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After thinking about it for a while, DJ decided to try tutoring, she was smart. She started right away! She got only one job but it got her a lot of money. She tutored one of their neighbours. She tutored him math and English for one day a week, for two weeks and got two dollars per subject. After all that DJ thought to herself, _I am going to need some of my tutoring just to figure out how much I earned sheesh!_ After working it all out DJ ran downstairs to her dad.

-I got 8 dollars from tutoring! But that still doesn't give me enough money for the shirt, and I need it in two days!

-How much do you have so far?

-$42.00

-Oh well that is perfect, you still get your money from me remember? So that would be twenty dollars.

-Really, that means (counts her fingers) I have $62.00! Enough for me to buy a pair of shoes too! Thanks dad you are the best!

Later that day DJ went shopping with Kimmy, they walked into the store where they saw the top earlier that week. There was only one left! DJ tried it on,

-It fits! The last one and it fits! Yes!

-Yes!

Cried Kimmy

They bought the shirt and then they went to a different store with the extra money. DJ picked out the coolest stilettos she could find.

-They match me outfit perfectly!

They went home and DJ found her pair of jeans that she was going to wear. She tried on her out fit, she even did her make up! She looked great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Michelle came home from a friend's house she went up to DJ,

-I want to play dress up! I want to play dress up!

-Alright alright Michelle come here you can play dress up with anything in my room, but just be careful!

DJ had totally forgotten about her costume. An hour later she went up to get Michelle for supper, then she realised something. Michelle had her fifty dollar dress on, and there was juice spilled on it, it was ripped and there was mascara all over the front and down the sleeves. DJ screamed and started to cry. All her had work had gone to waste. Then Danny came up, he talked to Michelle about it then he went to Rebecca. He asked her if maybe she could help DJ. She agreed and they never saw Rebecca again for the rest of the night. The next morning DJ went downstairs sobbing,

-What am I going to do?

Just then Rebecca came up with something behind her back.

-DJ, come here I made something for you. I know how hard you worked to get that top and well now that it is kind of ruined-

-Kind of?

DJ was almost yelling.

-Well ok really ruined, but I made something for you, all you have to do is find a pair of jeans to go with it and you could wear the top if you like.

-You made me a top?

-Yeah

-Oh thank you Rebecca thank you so much!!!

Rebecca took the dress out from behind her back and there it was, a beautiful pink shirt with nice thin sleeves.

-Oh Rebecca it is so beautiful! Thank you so much!

DJ thanked Becky again and ran up stairs. She changed and went straight to school. When she got there everyone was complimenting her style, and in the fashion show she was voted best look! She couldn't believe, she was so happy!

Every time someone complimented her shirt, she did not hesitate to tell them that her Aunt Becky made it.


End file.
